Stay With Me
by Lady Liviia
Summary: AH. En décidant de braquer cette banque, je n'aurais JAMAIS imaginé que deux cinglés auraient exactement la même idée et viendraient perturber mes plans, me collant à la fois Cullen et Volturi sur le dos ! FICTION ABANDONNEE.
1. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette fiction sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. L'intrigue et les situations dans lesquelles évoluent les protagonistes sont purement issus de mon imagination et je ne gagne rien à écrire et publier cette histoire, si ce n'est un peu de bonheur :)

**Note de l'auteure :** Bonjour à tous ! Enfin, "tous"... si jamais quelqu'un vient lire cette histoire ! Je sais que les fanfics où Edward et Bella ne sont pas au premier plan on moins de succès, mais on ne sait jamais, peut-être qu'un jour, quelqu'un se rendra compte qu'il en a assez de lire les mêmes éternels clichés avec les mêmes éternels personnages, et jettera un oeil à mon "bébé", même s'il n'est qu'un modeste All Human mettant en scène les personnages sans doute les plus détestés par les fans. Je n'ai pas peur des critiques, celles qui sont constructives m'aident à progresser, et celles qui ne sont que bêtes, méchantes et injustifiées, elles me font simplement rire. L'idée d'être lue m'émoustille à un point que vous n'imaginez pas, j'ai tellement bossé sur ce projet sorti tout droit des tréfonds de mon esprit tordu ! Puis quelque part, ça m'intimide aussi. Stay With Me, c'est une partie de moi, quelque chose de personnel, presque intime. Comme je le disais tout à l'heure, c'est en quelque sorte mon "bébé". Bon, j'arrête avant de sortir mes mouchoirs, et je vous laisse faire connaissance avec notre héroïne, qui nous racontera tout par le biais de ses yeux... On se retrouve en bas de la page ! ;P

* * *

**- 1 -**

* * *

J'avais encore du mal à croire ce que j'étais sur le point de faire. Mes mains tremblaient légèrement, l'une crispée sur l'arme cachée sous mon long imperméable, l'autre repeignant nerveusement ma longue chevelure rousse qui ondulait sur mes épaules. La file d'attente s'amenuisait progressivement, et bientôt, ce serait mon tour. Je ne devais pas flancher, pointer le flingue sur cet employé et lui ordonner de me donner le fric. Imaginez la scène, la petite Victoria, cette frêle gamine, en train de braquer une banque du haut de ses dix-neuf ans. Les gens autour de moi allaient éclater de rire tellement ça en serait risible. Moi, semer la panique dans une banque ? Je ne saurais même pas faire fuir une mouche. J'étais juste morte de trouille, et j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour ne pas en arriver là, mais je n'avais pas tellement le choix.

Sans argent, sans personne, il fallait que je me débrouille pour survivre, et si je ne trouvais pas de quoi me payer rien qu'un repas, j'allais finir par crever seule dans une ruelle, sous les cartons qui me servaient de couverture, oubliée de tous. Le lendemain matin, les éboueurs ne remarqueraient peut-être même pas mon cadavre, déchet parmi les autres déchets. Je n'étais rien, absolument rien, et personne ne signalerait ma disparition à qui que ce soit. Peut-être ma mère, dans quelques années, en sortant de son centre de désintoxication, si elle se souvenait qu'elle avait eu une fille un jour. Ou peut-être pas. Quelle importance ? Pour l'heure, penser à ma survie était plus utile que penser à ma mort, alors je me concentrais la tâche qui m'attendait. La personne devant moi s'effaça après avoir obtenu le renseignement qu'elle voulait, me laissant face à mon destin… ou plutôt l'employé de banque qui me dévisagea d'un air revêche.

- C'est pourquoi ? demanda-t-il d'un ton désagréable.

Complètement désarçonnée, je ne répondis pas. Devais-je répliquer théâtralement « La caisse, tout de suite », ou bien immédiatement sortir le flingue et le brandir sous son nez crochu ? A moins que je n'ai encore le temps de faire demi-tour pour m'enfuir à toute jambes ? La dernière option me plaisait bien, mais je ne pouvais pas me dégonfler, plus maintenant. Une fois dehors, je regretterai mon manque de cran et irait crever dans ma ruelle le plus vite possible afin d'échapper à cette foutue vie de merde qui avait décidé de ne pas me faire de cadeaux dès le jour de ma naissance. Non, ça ne pouvait pas se finir comme ça, aussitôt connement. En arrivant là haut, si le paradis existait bel et bien, mon père serait déçu de ce manque de dignité dans ma mort, lui qui était si fier. Je devais tenter quelque chose. Ma main se referma sur mon arme, tandis que l'homme s'impatientait, et alors que j'ouvrais la bouche, sans même savoir ce que j'allais dire, tout se passa très vite. Ce fut à cet instant précis qu'_ils_ débarquèrent dans ma vie, sans encore savoir qu'ils allaient la bouleverser à tout jamais. Des coups de feu furent tirés, les gens criaient, alors que l'un des deux hommes cagoulés déclarait d'une voix forte :

- Mesdames et messieurs, ceci est un hold-up ! Allongez-vous par terre sans broncher et il n'y aura pas de bobos !

_Merde_. Ce fut ma première pensée en comprenant que je n'étais pas la seule à avoir décidé de braquer cette banque aujourd'hui. Sauf que la différence était que ces deux mecs semblaient être des professionnels, et la petite novice que j'étais allait les regarder empocher l'argent qu'elle était censée voler sans rien faire. Malgré ma peur, je sentis la colère me submerger. A cause d'eux, j'allais une fois de plus voir ma seule chance de rebondir s'envoler en fumée. C'est peut-être à cause de ma frustration causée par cette injustice que, contrairement aux personnes terrorisées autour de moi, je ne m'aplatissais pas au sol en priant Dieu qu'on me laisse la vie sauve. Non, je m'étais déjà assez aplatie comme ça, j'avais assez rampé dans la boue pour survivre. Cette fois, ce serait différent. L'autre gars cagoulé pointa son arme vers moi en me voyant encore debout.

- Couche-toi ! ordonna-t-il.

- Non.

Il y eut un instant de flottement, comme si il était abasourdi par mon refus. C'était sans doute la première fois que ce genre de chose lui arrivait lors d'un braquage. J'étais moi-même étonnée par le ridicule de ma réponse. Sans doute devait-il me croire complètement stupide ou inconsciente de refuser de lui obéir. En quelques instants, il fut près de moi, m'attrapa par le bras en pointant le canon vers ma tempe. Un bref regard fut échangé entre les deux hommes, et le premier se tourna vers l'employé qui tremblait sur sa chaise.

- Emmène-nous au coffre fort, tout de suite. Sinon, mon pote fait exploser la tête de la rouquine.

_Double merde_. Avant même de m'en rendre compte, j'étais devenue un otage. Quelle idiote, quelle crétine j'étais ! Pourquoi je ne m'étais pas couchée, comme tout le monde ? Qu'est-ce qui m'avais prit de venir dans cette banque ? Soudain, un espoir s'alluma dans ma tête. Evidement, moi aussi j'étais armée ! Je pouvais encore retourner la situation à mon avantage. Après tout, à ce stade, qu'est-ce que j'avais encore à perdre ? Alors que l'employé, à deux doigts de s'évanouir, guidait le braqueur à l'endroit voulu, celui qui me retenait resta sur place, menaçant quiconque faisant le moindre mouvement de me faire sauter la cervelle. La main sous mon imperméable se referma son mon flingue et le glissa discrètement vers mon agresseur. Ce dernier, occupé à surveiller les autres, se raidit brusquement en sentant le revolver se poser contre sa poitrine.

- Tu bouges, je tire, chuchotais-je aussitôt.

- C'est valable pour toi, répliqua-t-il sur le même ton, son arme toujours tournée vers ma tempe.

Aïe. Un point partout, balle au centre. Je devais faire vite pour lui exposer une proposition qui nous arrange l'un comme l'autre avant qu'il ne décide qu'il ne soit plus sage de m'abattre avant que je ne me retourne contre lui. Personnellement, j'en serais incapable. Je n'avais encore jamais tiré sur personne et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ça allait commencer. Cependant, ça ne m'empêchait pas de jouer la carte du bluff !

- Je pourrais faire capoter votre plan, mais je vais jouer l'otage en détresse, expliquais-je rapidement, toujours à voix basse pour que personne ne puisse nous entendre (extérieurement, je devais sans doute avoir l'air de le supplier de m'épargner). Mais j'ai une condition : je veux toucher une part de ce fric.

- Quoi ? s'étouffa l'autre dans un murmure. Je peux savoir pourquoi je ferais ça ?

- Parce que tu ne veux pas te prendre une balle dans le bide.

Imparable.

- Pourquoi ne pas tirer le premier, histoire d'être tranquille ?

Ou pas.

- Si tu me descends, t'as plus d'otage, rétorquais-je très vite, faisant semblant d'être sûre de moi. Ça va semer la terreur, et il y aura forcément quelqu'un qui va parvenir à profiter de la panique ambiante pour s'échapper et prévenir les flics. C'est pas ça que tu veux, non ? Et de toute façon, fais le moindre geste pour tenter de me tuer, je réfléchis pas, je tire. Je ne vais pas attendre de voir la mort me foncer dessus pour me défendre.

Pour souligner mes paroles, j'appuyais davantage le canon sur sa poitrine en guise de menace, bien que me sachant parfaitement incapable de presser sur la détente. Mais lui ne le savait pas, et se tendit davantage.

- D'accord, d'accord, ça va, s'énerva-t-il en grinçant des dents. Ça marche. Tu prends une part du blé, mais t'as intérêt à pas broncher, sinon, je te jure que j'hésiterais pas.

Ce fut le moment que choisit son collègue pour revenir, un sac sur chaque épaule. Seul. Avait-il tué cet employé que j'avais trouvé si peu sympathique ? Je me sentis coupable de l'avoir jugé tout à coup. Peut-être avait-il une femme, des enfants qui l'attendaient chez lui ? Pauvre homme. Mon agresseur recula vers la porte, me tenant à bras-le-corps, son arme pointée sur les gens toujours couchés à terre. Son acolyte nous suivit, leur ordonnant de ne pas faire le moindre geste, puis ouvrit la porte avant de se mettre à courir vers la camionnette qui stationnait devant la banque. Rapidement, il ouvrit les portes de derrière, y balança les sacs et rejoignit la place du conducteur tandis que le type qui me tenait s'engouffrait à l'intérieur, moi avec.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi on embarque la fille ? demanda-t-il en démarrant en trombe.

_Triple merde. _Je commençais à me dire que je venais de faire une grosse connerie, et, rattrapée par la peur, je m'agrippais à deux mains à mon arme, telle une noyée s'accrochant à sa bouée de sauvetage. Et si c'était des tueurs en série ? Ça sentait pas bon tout ça Vic', pas bon du tout... Qu'est-ce qui m'avait prit au juste de m'embarquer dans cette histoire louche ?

- Je veux du fric, haletais-je, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. C'est tout.

- Wooow, calmos mademoiselle, fit le conducteur en me jetant un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur. Eh, mais c'est rien qu'une gamine !

Le type qui m'avait prise en otage, assis en face de moi, retira ce qui dissimulait son visage en poussant un profond soupir. Presque fascinée, je le vis véritablement pour la première fois. Les cheveux châtains taillés ras, des yeux bleus-gris, une barbe de quelques jours sur sa mâchoire bien dessinée, il n'avait pas un physique extraordinaire, mais je le trouvais plutôt beau. L'autre se découvrit à son tour : c'était un black aux yeux pétillants d'une franche curiosité. Étrangement, il ressemblait plus à un gars sympathique qu'à un braqueur de banque. Je lui donnais environ vingt-cinq ans, tandis que son pote semblait plus jeune que lui, à peine plus vieux que moi. Vingt-et-un ? Vingt-deux ?

- On lui donne quelques billets et on la dépose quelque part, répondit-il sèchement à son acolyte. Elle ne peut rien dire à la police, puisque de toute façon, théoriquement, elle est complice.

Son regard menaçant appuya ses paroles, et je déglutis péniblement en le fixant d'un œil effarouché. J'allais avoir un peu d'argent et la vie sauve, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Le conducteur haussa les épaules, renonçant à obtenir des explications, et alors qu'un silence aussi lourd que pesant s'abattait sur l'habitacle, une alarme retentissante put se faire entendre au-dehors, reconnaissable entre mille. La sirène stridente d'un véhicule de police. Le sang se glaça dans mes veines. J'allais être attrapée avec ces deux bandits, être accusée d'avoir été complice et finir mes jours en prison ! Impossible de rêver mieux. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette journée pourrie ?

- Accrochez-vous mes cocos, murmura le black en appuyant brusquement sur l'accélérateur.

Malmenée par la méchante secousse de la camionnette, je manquais de valdinguer hors de ma banquette de fortune pour m'écraser le nez par terre. L'autre n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre, toujours assis bien droit et imperturbable, comme habitué à de telles manœuvres. Mieux, il se leva carrément pour aller jeter un coup d'œil à la petite vitre encrassée située en haut de la porte, se tenant à la poignée. Il se raidit en observant plus attentivement les voitures de polices qui nous poursuivaient, toutes sirènes hurlantes. Alors que, anxieuse, je guettais une réaction de sa part, la camionnette prit un virage assez brusque qui m'envoya valser contre les sacs de billets qui amortirent ma chute.

- Monte devant sur le siège passager, m'ordonna Yeux-Bleus. Et attache ta ceinture. Tu ne serviras pas à grand-chose avec une commotion cérébrale. Laurent, ajouta-t-il ensuite à l'adresse de son camarade au volant, sors de la ville.

- Un problème, James ? s'inquiéta Laurent en slalomant entre les voitures avec une habileté sans pareil.

_Rien, on est juste pourchassés par les flics pour cambriolage de banque et tu roules comme un vrai malade_, fus-je tentée de répondre en crapahutant tant bien que mal jusqu'au siège à côté de lui, avant d'accrocher ma ceinture en m'y agrippant avec l'énergie du désespoir.

- Vu leurs nombres, c'est possible qu'ils tentent de nous tendre une embuscade, commenta James, toujours à la fenêtre. Ça sera plus facile de les semer une fois loin de la ville. Et puis… On dirait bien que Cullen est de la partie, lâcha-t-il en serrant les dents.

Laurent jura violement, et accéléra davantage, semant la panique parmi les piétons et les voitures qui s'écartaient précipitamment en klaxonnant à tout-va. Qui est Cullen ? ne put-je m'empêcher de demander. Personne ne daigna me donner une réponse. Je déglutis péniblement devant leurs mines tendues et concentrées, et fermait les yeux pour adresser une prière muette à Dieu, si jamais il m'écoutait.

_Euh, dites, le Tout-Puissant, là-haut, depuis vos nuages, et si vous existez vraiment, ça vous dérangerait de me donner un coup de pouce, genre, me sauver la vie ? Je suis sur le siège passager de la camionnette blanche talonnée par les voitures de polices. Une petite rouquine, vous pouvez pas me louper. Merci d'avance !_ Ma supplication intérieure terminée, je rouvris craintivement un œil, et constatait que nous avions quitté le milieu urbain. Nous roulions en pleine campagne, avec végétation à perte de vue. Les alarmes déchirantes de nos poursuivants se faisaient plus lointaines ; les avions-nous semés ? Peut-être que Dieu existait finalement.

- Ils ne sont pas loin, me contredit James en voyant le soulagement se peindre sur mon visage. Je peux voir l'éclat des gyrophares d'ici. Ce n'est pas encore gagné.

- Surtout si Cullen est là, ajouta Laurent à mi-voix, l'air sombre.

- Laurent, est-ce que tu pourrais… ?

- Ça va écailler la peinture, ronchonna-t-il. C'est bien parce qu'on risque notre peau, hein.

Sans crier gare, il donna un grand coup de volant, me faisant hoqueter de peur. Il avait obliqué si vivement vers la gauche que le fourgon quitta brusquement la route pour s'enfoncer dans l'épaisse végétation qui bordait la chaussée. Tournoyant comme une toupie, la camionnette dévala ce qui semblait être une pente, tandis que les branches des bosquets d'arbustes griffaient et giflaient tour à tour les vitres avec violence, telles d'immenses mains cherchant à nous attraper. Je ne voyais plus rien, sauf peut-être un tourbillon vert accompagné de craquement et de crissements horripilants, alors que mon cœur terrorisé battait la chamade dans ma poitrine. Je crois même avoir crié. Je ne sais plus. Finalement, le véhicule finit par s'arrêter au bout de la pente, non sans à-coups.

- Pas trop le tournis ? lâcha Laurent, railleur.

Ses mains crispées sur le volants contrastaient avec son ton moqueur. Haletante, je n'eus même pas la force de le foudroyer du regard. Des malades. _Ces types étaient de vrais malades !_ Pour jeter sa voiture dans le décor et prendre ça à la légère, il fallait vraiment être dérangé quelque part. Rappelez-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait prit de venir dans cette satanée banque aujourd'hui ? Comme si de rien n'était, Laurent retourna s'engager sur la route la plus proche, tandis que James se rasseyait, visiblement satisfait d'avoir pu semer les forces de l'ordre.

- Sortez-moi de cet enfer, murmurais-je, espérant presque me réveiller d'un mauvais rêve.

- Pas de souci, jolie mademoiselle ! me répondit le conducteur en sifflotant gaiement. On te dépose où ?

- Mon argent, me braquais-je immédiatement, ne perdant pas le nord - à quoi tout ce cirque aurait servit si je retournais à mon point de départ ?

- Relax… fit-il calmement, tandis que James poussait un profond soupir derrière. Tu vas les avoir, tes précieux billets. T'en as besoin pour te fournir en drogue ou quoi ?

- Non ! m'exclamais-je, choquée. Je… Je ne touche pas à ces trucs là. Je suis juste sur la paille.

- Si tu le dis, marmonna Laurent en négociant un virage serré d'une main ferme. Donc, où je te déposes ?

- Peu importe, répliquais-je en haussant les épaules, indifférente. Près d'une supérette où m'acheter de la bouffe pas trop cher ou vers des poubelles qui ne puent pas trop.

Un silence perplexe accueillit ma réponse, et le type aussi aimable qu'un bloc de glace assis derrière, alias James-tu-bouges-et-je-tire, se manifesta enfin, visiblement interdit.

- Attends, tu veux dire que tu es à la rue ? fit-il brusquement.

- Et alors ? ripostais-je sèchement.

- Tu n'habites pas chez tes parents ? s'inquiéta Laurent. Même pas au moins le temps de te retourner financièrement ?

- Ça te regarde ? m'emportais-je en croisant les bras, agacée. Remballe ta commisération, je sais très bien me débrouiller toute seule !

J'hallucinais. Je nageais en plein délire. Deux criminels qui s'attendrissent sur mon sort, on aura tout vu ! Contrariée, je tapais nerveusement du pieds sur le tapis de voiture. Je ne savais pas pourquoi ce soudain intérêt autour de ma situation m'irritait autant : peut-être parce que je détestais la pitié, au point que je m'étais toujours refusée à mendier. Devoir dépendre de la bonté des autres, la bonne blague ! Rien que le concept me répugnait. Ça équivalait à crever ! S'il y avait bien une chose que j'avais retenu dans cette merde qu'on appelait vie, c'était que les gens ne se souciaient que de leur nombril, et occultaient le reste. Ruminant ma colère, je ne réagis pas immédiatement lorsque Laurent s'engagea sur une autre route, jusqu'à ce que mon instinct de survie ne revienne au galop.

- Minute, m'alarmais-je, où est-ce qu'on va là ?

- Tu crois vraiment qu'on va te laisser crever la dalle dans la rue, à ton âge ? rétorqua le black. Tu viens avec nous.

- _Quoi ? _glapis-je d'une voix suraiguë, au bord de l'apoplexie.

- _Quoi ? _manqua de s'étrangler James, au bord de la syncope.

- On va bien s'amuser ! s'exclama notre chauffeur d'un air joyeux. Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on avait pas invité quelqu'un à dîner chez nous !

Oh. Mon. Dieu. A ce stade, je n'étais plus dans la merde, mais carrément dans la bouse.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**

* * *

**

Et voilà, c'est la fin du chapitre 1 ! Vous en avez pensé quoi ? Si je reçois des rewiews de gens intéressés, je posterais rapidement la suite, elle est déjà prête ! Et puis, n'oubliez pas, une rewiew, c'est comme un sourire : ça ne coûte rien, mais ça fait extrêment plaisir. Alors si vous avez un peu de temps, cliquez sur le bouton ci-dessous, il vous mordra pas :)


	2. Chapitre 2

**NDA :** Merci à tous pour votre soutien et vos encouragements ! ça me fait incroyablement plaisir et me motive plus que vous ne saurez l'imaginer. Je ne pensais même pas dépasser les cinq review et voilà que j'en ai le double ! Je vous remercie tous, y compris ceux à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre faute d'adresse mail : Lisa, Roustine, Sara et Bee, et je fais également une dédicasse spéciale à deux personnes formidables qui se reconnaitront, je vous zaiiime ! x3 Puis j'ai été ravie de voir que le sale caractère de Victoria et la conduite de Laurent ont fait l'unanimité ! Vous allez maintenant faire la connaissance d'un nouveau personnage qui va bientôt entrer en scène, mais je n'en dit pas plus : bonne lecture !

* * *

**- 2 -**

* * *

- Debout la miss, nous sommes arrivés à bon port !

Cette voix claironnante me tira de la délicieuse torpeur dans laquelle j'étais plongée. Peinant à émerger, je papillotais difficilement des paupières, et ma vision floue se précisa. Je sursautais brusquement, sans pouvoir retenir un cri de frayeur en voyant le visage de Laurent à quelques centimètres du mien. « Je fais si peur que ça ? » se désola-t-il, faussement vexé, en descendant de la camionnette maintenant à l'arrêt. Me remettant de mes émotions, j'observais autour de moi avec circonspection. Nous étions garés dans une cour, juste à côté d'une petite maison un peu délabrée, mais relativement en bon état. Ce n'était donc pas un rêve, tout s'était réellement bel et bien passé… Et merde ! Enfin, bouse.

Comment avais-je pu relâcher ma vigilance au point de m'endormir en présence de ce fou du volant et de l'autre cinglé derrière ? Tiens, en parlant de lui, où est-ce qu'il était passé celui-là ? Je descendis de la camionnette, hésitant à m'aventurer dans ce terrain inconnu qui m'effrayait davantage que les sombres ruelles de la ville où je vivais habituellement. Un bruit sonore me fit tourner la tête. Accroupi derrière le fourgon, James était bel et bien là, occupé à… changer la plaque d'immatriculation ? Pas bête. C'était sans doute en remplaçant systématiquement la précédente par une nouvelle qu'ils parvenaient à échapper aux flics. Mais où est-ce qu'il pouvait bien dénicher les nouvelles plaques ? Sentant mon regard peser sur lui, il leva la tête vers moi, et ses yeux bleus gris perçants croisèrent les miens.

Brusquement mal à l'aise, je détournais mon attention vers Laurent, qui me faisait signe de la suivre à l'intérieur de cette maison biscornue qui se dressait au centre du terrain vague entouré de végétation sauvage. Guère rassurée, mais ne tenant pas à rester seule avec celui qui me menaçait avec une arme un peu plus tôt dans la journée, je le rejoignis aussitôt, et passait le seuil pour lui emboîter le pas. L'intérieur n'était pas tel que je l'imaginais. Pour une planque de voleurs, l'endroit était propre et bien rangé, très normal à première vue, quoiqu'avec très peu de mobilier. De plus en plus intriguée, je talonnais prudemment Laurent, qui ouvrit une porte en tonnant joyeusement :

- Irina ! Nous sommes rentrés !

Une femme se tenait dos à nous dans cette pièce qui s'avéra être une cuisine, ce que me confirmèrent mes narines lorsque une odeur plus qu'alléchante me sauta au visage. Depuis là où j'étais (c'est-à-dire presque entièrement dissimulée derrière la carcasse imposante de Laurent), il me semblait qu'elle s'activait aux fourneaux. Je ne voyais qu'une longue masse de cheveux blonds, aussi lisses que les miens étaient bouclés. En nous entendant arriver, elle se tourna vers nous, et, j'eus comme un léger choc en la découvrant. Non, pas vraiment un choc, juste… de la surprise. J'ignore ce à quoi je m'attendais exactement - à rien de particulier je pense. Il s'agissait juste de… ce visage empreint de douceur, auréolé de cette chevelure dorée qui la nimbait de lumière, et ces yeux qui ne reflétaient qu'amour et tendresse...

Sans comprendre pourquoi, j'étais profondément chamboulée. Aujourd'hui, peur, adrénaline et anxiété s'étaient succédés, les évènements les plus fous s'étaient enchainés à une vitesse folle, me ballotant contre mon gré sans me laisser le temps de mettre la tête hors de l'eau pour me permettre de reprendre mon souffle. Et tout à coup, on avait appuyé sur le bouton « Pause ». Le temps s'était arrêté, figé en pleine course. Était-ce la bienveillance et la bonté qui se transparaissait si nettement d'elle qui m'ébranlait tant ? Ou le doux arrondi de son ventre qui semblait si déplacé, si incongru, si incroyable dans cet univers impitoyable dans lequel j'étais plongée ?

Le beau visage de la femme blonde s'éclaira en se tournant vers Laurent, tel un tournesol tourné vers le soleil, tandis que celui-ci s'avançait vers elle pour l'enlacer et l'embrasser. Pudiquement, je détournais la tête, gênée. J'avais brusquement l'impression d'être de trop, comme une intruse qui sait qu'elle n'a rien a faire ici, que sa place n'est pas là. Cette impression s'intensifia lorsqu'Irina s'aperçut de ma présence ; l'étonnement agrandit ses beaux yeux bleus, qui me détaillèrent de haut en bas avec curiosité. Je rentrais la tête dans les épaules, intimidée.

- Qui est-ce ? s'enquit-elle, intriguée.

- Laurent qui fait de la charité, railla James en entrant dans la pièce.

Il passa à ma hauteur comme si je n'existais pas, son intérêt visiblement plus porté sur le contenu des casseroles sur le feu que par moi. La belle femme blonde lui tapa sèchement la main à l'aide d'une cuillère en bois alors qu'il faisait mine d'y tremper un doigt pour goûter, avant de reporter son attention sur moi. Laurent, un bras toujours enroulé autour de sa taille, murmura à son oreille quelques mots que je ne pus percevoir, et elle acquiesça.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ? me demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

- Victoria, répondis-je, hésitante.

- Viens avec moi.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, et se tourna vers moi. Ses yeux limpides me fixaient sans ciller, m'encourageant à la suivre. Ce que je fis, d'abord hésitante, puis accélérant le pas pour la rattraper, manquant de louper une marche dans l'escalier. Elle m'emmena dans une chambre, et farfouilla dans une penderie qui devait probablement être la sienne. Après s'être emparée d'un pull rouge et d'un jean, elle m'observa attentivement, l'air songeuse.

- Tu es vraiment menue, comparée à moi et mon ventre de baleine ! s'exclama-t-elle, rieuse. J'espère que ça ne sera pas trop grand. En tous cas, ce sera déjà mieux que ce que tu portes actuellement, tes habits n'ont plus l'air de toute première jeunesse !

Je piquais un fard, gênée et honteuse. Il était vrai qu'ils n'étaient plus en très bon état, troués, élimés, et ayant besoin d'un bon pressing, mais c'était tout ce que j'avais, et ils me tenaient chaud. Sans s'attarder davantage, Irina me conduisit dans la salle de bain sans se départir de son air bienveillant, et déclara que le diner serait bientôt prêt avant de me laisser. Je profitais donc de la douche avec plaisir ; je ne me rappelais plus depuis quand je n'en avais pas pris. A bien y réfléchir, je ne savais plus depuis combien de temps je traînais dans les rues. J'avais perdu la notion du temps, comme s'il s'était arrêté, et n'avait repris son cours depuis que ma route avait croisée celle de ces deux étranges hommes.

Je restais encore perplexe en songeant à Laurent qui n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à m'offrir le gite alors que je ne lui avais rien demandé. Ce n'était pas exactement l'image que je me forgeais pour un hors-la-loi… James correspondait sans nul doute plus à cette définition. Il semblait si intimidant, si distant, si… mystérieux. Le parfait opposé de Laurent, gai et chaleureux comme un soleil. Comment un type comme lui avait-il bien pu en arriver à braquer des banques ? Je repensais alors à Irina et son ventre rebondi. Était-ce seulement possible pour une femme enceinte de vivre dans ces conditions ? Et James, que faisait-il dans tout ça ? Puis ce Cullen, pourquoi le redoutaient-ils tant lors de la course poursuite ?

Trop de questions sans réponses rebondissaient dans ma tête. Je finis par couper l'eau et me séchais rapidement avant d'enfiler les habits donnés par Irina. M'installant devant un miroir mural, je peignais ma crinière rousse emmêlée en observant mon reflet qui me renvoya un regard vert songeur. Je paraissais tellement petite, tellement pâle, tellement fragile… Qu'est-ce que je fichais là ? J'aurais dû être une fille normale, en train de faire ses études, et sortir avec des copines, avoir quelques flirts. Pas me préparer à un dîner entre braqueurs de banques. Cette pensée, finalement ridicule lorsqu'on y réfléchissait mieux, m'arracha un sourire amusé. Quelle journée bizarre ! Pas si merdique, en fin de compte. Ce soir, j'allais avoir un _vrai _repas et un _vrai_ lit. J'avais presque oublié à quoi ressemblait autre chose que des poubelles et des cartons pour manger et dormir ! Ensuite… On verrai bien où me mènerai demain…

D'une démarche légère, je descendis sereinement les escaliers, et pourtant, en voyant Laurent et James assis à la table de la salle à manger, mon cœur s'accéléra. Je n'avais pas - _plus_ peur d'eux. Dans ce cas, pourquoi les battements dans ma poitrine s'affolaient-ils ? Je ne parvenais pas à être tout à fait à l'aise. Certes, je savais que personne ne me voulait de mal, sinon, ça aurait été fait depuis longtemps, et on m'avait traité avec beaucoup de gentillesse jusqu'ici. Mais c'était instinctif, irrationnel. Ces types restaient dangereux, armés, à l'affût derrière leurs airs affables. Surtout James. L'aura qui se dégageait de lui m'effrayait, m'impressionnait, et… _m'attirait_. Inexorablement. J'_aimais_ la décharge d'adrénaline diffusée dans mon corps chaque fois que mes yeux se posaient sur lui. C'était impulsif, animal, incontrôlable. Sans cesse, le souvenir de son étreinte de fer dans cette maudite banque, nos armes pointées sur la poitrine de l'autre, ce bras de fer visuel, son regard dur, me hantait, me frappait encore et encore.

_Qu'est-ce que je peux raconter comme conneries parfois. Bouse alors._

- Viens t'asseoir Vic' ! s'exclama Laurent en pivotant sa chaise vers moi, toujours aussi souriant (il finissait jamais par avoir mal aux zygomatiques à la longue ?).

« Vic' ». Depuis quand étions nous passés aux diminutifs ? Peut-être devais-je l'appeler « Laulau » à présent ? Quoique, une aussi grande carrure ne rentre pas dans un diminutif, ce qui est loin d'être mon cas. Sans relever, je pris place sur l'une des chaises libre, à côté de lui et en face de James, qui m'observa de son regard acier impénétrable. Argh, il m'énerve ! J'essayai de l'imiter en prenant un air sérieux, le fixant droit dans les yeux (même pas peur !), mais ça ne sembla pas très concluant : une ébauche de sourire remonta légèrement le coin de ses lèvres en voyant mon expression. D'accord. Moi qui voulait paraître aussi intimidante que lui l'était, il me trouvait juste amusante. Vexée, je détournais la tête en direction de Laurent, mais, encore troublée par la présence implacable de James juste devant moi, il me fallut quelques minutes encore pour réaliser que les mains du black jouaient tranquillement avec une arme. _Mon_ arme. Je me raidis, brusquement aussi méfiante qu'au moment où j'étais montée dans leur camionnette. Comment avaient-ils pu me la subtiliser sans que je m'en aperçoive ? Elle était pourtant bien dans… Oh ! Bien sûr. Irina. Malgré son air parfaitement inoffensif, elle avait probablement fouillé mes affaires pendant que je me douchais. Bien joué, Vic, continue comme ça et tu courre à ta perte !

- C'est à moi, fis-je un peu sèchement.

- Je me demandais justement comment tu avais bien pu entrer en possession de ceci, répliqua tranquillement Laurent, sans esquisser le moindre geste pour me le rendre. C'est un objet bien dangereux pour une jeune fille.

- Rends-moi ça ! sifflais-je, dents serrés. Pour ton information, c'est la seule chose qu'il me reste de mon père. Il était passionné de tir et m'a appris quelques rudiments avant de mourir dans un stupide accident de voiture. Ma mère ne s'en est jamais remise et a commencé à sombrer dans l'alcool, avant d'intégrer un centre de désintoxication. Quand à moi, je venais d'avoir dix huit ans, j'étais donc majeure. Impossible pour les services sociaux de me placer dans une famille. Je me suis retrouvée sans toit, sans argent, sans boulot, sans rien, j'ai survécu comme j'ai pu comme une minable clocharde, et j'ai décidé d'utiliser cette arme que j'avais conservée pour essayer de dévaliser une banque, et voilà où ça m'a menée : ici, avec vous, conclus-je avec une touche de sarcasme.

Les deux hommes ne pipèrent mot, impressionnés par mon histoire - ou peut-être parce que je n'avais jamais autant aligné de phrases à la suite en leur présence. En silence, ils échangèrent un bref regard, et Laurent posa le flingue sur la table. Je m'en emparais avec soulagement. C'était peut-être un instrument « dangereux pour une jeune fille », mais j'y tenais beaucoup. Une fois un peu rassérénée par le sentiment sécurisant d'avoir de quoi me défendre, je dévisageais les deux cambrioleurs, bien déterminée à avoir des réponses à mes questions. Ils savaient désormais ce qu'ils voulaient savoir sur moi, à leur tour de s'expliquer.

- Et vous, lançais-je avec une curiosité non dissimulée, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dans cette banque ?

Nouveau regard entendu entre ces deux là, qui commençaient à m'irriter sérieusement. Impatiemment, des doigts pianotèrent sur le coin de la table, attendant fermement une réponse. Ils ne se déroberaient pas ! Chacun son tour ! Après une longue hésitation, Laurent finit enfin par se mouiller, ou presque.

- C'est compliqué… grimaça-t-il en passant une main derrière sa tête. J'ai droit à un joker ?

- Non, répliquais-je aussitôt.

- Question suivante, soupira James en roulant les yeux.

- Très bien, capitulais-je, frustrée. Le type qui t'a conduit jusqu'au coffre, tu l'as tué ?

Après un bref silence abasourdi, Laurent hurla de rire, écroulé sur la table, sous le regard consterné de James. Ils ne me prenaient pas au sérieux ou quoi ? C'était vexant à la fin ! Cette question m'avait pourtant longuement taraudée. Même si ce comptable semblait tout sauf aimable, j'avais eu pitié de lui lorsqu'il s'était fait menacé de la sorte... Après avoir retrouvé un peu de son sérieux, Laurent finit enfin par me répondre.

- Non, pas du tout, me rassura-t-il gaiement. Je ne suis pas un tueur, ce mec s'est simplement évanoui tellement il avait la frousse - ses genoux tremblaient comme des castagnettes ! C'était très drôle à voir d'ailleurs, tu as raté quelque chose Jamie.

- Ne-m'appelle-pas-Jamie, gronda le Jamie en question, maussade.

- Qui est Cullen ? demandais-je de but en blanc avant qu'ils ne changent de sujet pour détourner mon attention.

Cette fois, j'eus enfin la réaction escomptée. Tout sourire s'effaça sur le visage de Laurent, tandis que James se rembrunissait encore plus si c'était possible. Enfin une question qui fâche. L'une de mes nombreuses interrogations allait enfin avoir droit à une explication…

- A table ! s'exclama Irina en entrant dans la pièce, une marmite dans les mains.

Bouse de bouse ! Certes, j'avais très faim, mais_ pourquoi_ fallait-il qu'elle débarque _maintenant _? Je suis maudite, j'en suis convaincue maintenant. Cependant, l'appétissante odeur qui envahit mes narines me persuada que je pouvais encore patienter un peu. Une fois mon assiette remplie, j'engloutis tout ce que je pouvais, sans prendre la peine de savourer - c'était à peine si je savais ce que je mangeais. Sans doute devais-je paraître impolie à m'empiffrer de la sorte, mais mon estomac avait tellement attendu ce bon repas inespéré qu'il en fit taire mes bonnes manières. Enfin repue, je me laissais aller sur le dossier de ma chaise, laissant échapper un soupir de bonheur, avant de rougir en réalisant que trois paires d'yeux me fixaient d'un air étonné ou amusé.

- Désolée, m'excusais platement, les joues rosies. Ça fait une éternité que je n'avais pas eu un aussi bon repas. Merci beaucoup.

- Mais de rien, répondit doucement Irina en souriant. Je sais que tu n'as nulle part où aller, mais tu peux rester ici quelques temps, si tu en as le besoin. Ça ne nous dérange pas du tout, n'est-ce pas ?

Laurent opina du chef, tandis que James baissait la tête vers son assiette, l'air parfaitement détaché de la conversation. Brusquement, malgré le reste de méfiance qui persistait, malgré l'indifférence de James, je me sentis presque chez moi ici, autour de cette table. C'était étrangement réconfortant, et un sourire s'épanouit instantanément sur mes lèvres. Puis me revint en tête que mon interrogatoire de tout à l'heure n'avait abouti à rien, et que je devais persister.

- Qui est Cullen ? réitérais-je en m'appuyant sur le dossier de ma chaise. Cet après-midi, il avait plutôt l'air de vous flanquer les jetons.

- Vous avez revu Cullen aujourd'hui ? pâlit Irina, en se tournant vers Laurent, qui évita son regard. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

- Parce que c'était inutile, répondit-il, l'air embarrassé. Nous l'avons semé, c'est le principal, non ?

- C'est très grave au contraire ! s'emporta la blonde, folle d'anxiété. Il nous a retrouvés, et il n'abandonneras pas temps qu'il ne se sera pas vengé !

- Je te dis que nous l'avons semé ! assura fermement Laurent, en posant une main sur la sienne. Ne t'en fais pas avec ça. Ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé.

- Qui est Cullen ? insistais-je, coupant Irina qui tentait de protester.

- Un type qui ne veut qu'une chose.

C'était James qui avait répondu, une fois n'est pas coutume. Il ne me regardait pas, le visage tourné vers la fenêtre ouverte, une clope et un briquet à la main. Allumant sa cigarette, il la porta à sa bouche et souffla longuement un nuage de fumée qui finit par se dissiper dans l'air froid de la nuit qui s'engouffrait dans la maison. Son regard acier regardait fixement devant lui, et ses traits étaient tendus. Vaguement angoissée par son sérieux inébranlable, j'osais demander :

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?

Sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre, résonnant sinistrement dans ce silence pesant :

- Ma mort.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre a été à la hauteur de vos attentes, c'est sans doute celui qui m'a posé le plus de problèmes sur tous ceux que j'ai écrit jusqu'à maintenant... Qu'est-ce que vous pensez d'Irina ? Et à votre avis, qu'est-ce qui lie James à "Cullen" ? A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !


	3. Chapitre 3

**NDA :** Malgré un peu de retard, voici enfin le chapitre 3 ! Je l'aime bien celui-là, il a coulé tout seul lors de son écriture, une fois n'est pas coutume :) C'est un chapitre tout doux, mais cependant, je rappelle que cette fiction n'est pas classé dans _Romance_ et _Humor_, alors même si pour l'instant l'histoire semble juste prêter à sourire ou s'attendrir, pour l'instant c'est juste la mise en place du décor. Alors, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez la lenteur avec laquelle arrive la _véritable_ action, mais promis, nos héros se retrouveront très prochainement dans la merde... ou devrais-je plutôt dire dans la bouse ! Avant de vous laisser découvrir ce nouveau chapitre, je remercie les reviewers anonymes, Onja, Lisa et Roustine !

* * *

**- 3 -**

* * *

Je me tournais et me retournais dans mon lit - ou plutôt, le lit qu'Irina avait préparé pour moi. Pour cette nuit, je logeais dans une petite chambre à l'étage, avec un matelas couinant à fendre l'âme au moindre mouvement et un papier peint aussi triste et décoloré qu'un ciel en hiver. Cependant, je m'y trouvais très bien, même si la chambre de James se situait à quelques mètres à peine - il suffisait de traverser le couloir pour s'y rendre. En repensant à lui, je me retournais de nouveau, le lit grinçant son mécontentement. Après le dîner, il m'avait enfin expliqué qui était Cullen, et désormais, je me demandais si l'ignorance n'aurait pas été préférable. L'histoire qu'il m'avait racontée me hantait, me taraudait, bref, m'empêchait de m'endormir.

« Ça a commencé lors qu'un braquage de banque, tout comme celui d'aujourd'hui », avait-il raconté, sans se départir de son air sombre et de sa cigarette. Je l'avais interrompu pour lui demander pourquoi ils braquaient des banques, mais ni lui ni Laurent n'avait voulu répondre, même si les traits délicats d'Irina s'étaient affaissés, et sa bouche, tordue en une grimace désabusée. Sans se troubler, James avait calmement poursuivit son récit. « On pensait que ce serait comme d'habitude, facile, rapide. On avait tout prévu. Sauf le flic. Bien sûr, il n'était pas en service à ce moment là. Non, il était tout connement venu retirer un peu d'argent à la banque, accompagné de de fiancée. Comme n'importe qui. »

Il s'était arrêtée quelques secondes, le temps de tirer une autre taffe, et son regard acier s'était fixé sur un point invisible, l'air terriblement lointain. Timidement, je demandais : « C'était Cullen, c'est ça ? ». James opina du chef, l'air toujours aussi absent, avant de reprendre. « Edward Cullen. Vingt-sept ans. Fils de médecin. Et une putain de déformation professionnelle apparemment, car, même hors service, il gardait son arme sur lui. Quand il nous a vus débarquer, il a immédiatement réagit, nous prenant complètement au dépourvu. J'étais le plus proche de lui, en plein dans son champs de vision, alors j'ai pas réfléchi, je l'ai aussitôt mis en joue, réflexe de survie, je voulais pas mourir, je voulais pas le tuer, je voulais tuer personne, je voulais rien de tout ça. Je voulais pas ce qui s'est passé. »

Son souffle s'était légèrement accéléré, son élocution devenait plus précipitée, plus saccadée, et ses yeux fixes donnaient l'impression qu'il revoyait la scène. « Sa fiancée, elle s'appelait Isabella. Isabella Swan. Je la revois encore, elle et sa petite taille, ses épais cheveux bruns, ses yeux marrons si expressif. Rien qu'en voyait son visage, on la cernait tout de suite. Sa naïveté, sa gentillesse, sa timidité, cet air si effacé... Vingt-six ans, prof de lettres, elle était très appréciée par son entourage. Je l'ai appris aux infos à la télé, le lendemain. Mais à ce moment là, je savais pas tout ça. Je voulais juste pas être descendu comme un imbécile dans cette stupide banque. J'ai tiré le premier, sur Cullen. Je n'avais pas visé de points vitaux, juste l'épaule pour le mettre à terre ou au moins le désarmer, le temps de nous enfuir avant que ça ne tourne mal. »

A cet instant du récit, j'étais suspendue à ses lèvres, je le dévorais des yeux. Il était beau. Ça m'avait de nouveau frappée, comme la première fois où j'avais découvert son visage. Pourtant, je n'avais pas la tête à m'occuper de ça, absorbée par son récit. C'était le genre de moment où l'on est captivé par quelque chose d'incroyable, mais que votre attention remarque un détail qui n'a aucun rapport. Ce n'était même pas son physique qui me troublait, c'était encore quelque chose d'autre. Une sorte d'impression, de sensation sur laquelle je ne parvenais pas à mettre le doigt. James écrasa sa cigarette sur le rebord de la fenêtre, me tirant de mes songes, et je me concentrais de nouveau sur son histoire.

« Que c'est-il passé ensuite ? Cullen a été blessé ? » l'encourageais-je, avide de savoir. « Non », répliqua-t-il en fermant la fenêtre. « Isabella Swan était juste à côté de lui. Quand elle m'a vu m'apprêter à tirer, elle n'a pas hésité une seule seconde. Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux. Il n'y avait aucune trace de peur, juste de la détermination. Un regard qui disait : _Tu ne lui feras pas de mal. Pas temps que je serais là_. » Un frisson glacé parcourut mon échine à l'écoute de son sinistre récit, si réaliste que je m'y croyais presque.

« Elle s'est jeté sur son fiancé et a encaissé la balle à sa place. Je la revois encore. Je la _revis_ encore, encore et encore. Elle est tombée sans un bruit, sans un cri, sans une plainte, sans même un froissement de vêtement. Elle aurait très bien pu trébucher. Mais une fois à terre, j'ai vu le sang sur sa poitrine, comme une fleur écarlate qui s'épanouissait sur son chemisier à une vitesse folle. J'ai vu ses yeux vides, ses traits figés. C'était à peine si j'entendais Cullen à ses côtés crier : _Bella ! Non ! Bella, mon amour, réponds moi ! BELLA ! _Elle était morte, étendue au sol comme une poupée désarticulée, ses cheveux en éventail autour de son visage. Je n'avais jamais vu personne mourir. Alors me dire que c'était moi qui l'avait tuée…

J'étais dans un état second, comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Laurent derrière moi m'a crié de me dépêcher avant que les renforts n'arrivent, j'ai obéi tel un robot. Mais avant de passer la porte, je me suis retourné une dernière fois, rien qu'une brève seconde : c'était plus fort que moi. Assis près du cadavre ensanglanté, Cullen me regardait fixement, le visage parfaitement dénué d'émotions. Les gens autour criaient et paniquaient, et je n'entendis pas ce qu'il dit. Mais sur ses lèvres, j'ai pu lire distinctement : _Je te retrouverai. Je la vengerai. _Et je n'ai pas douté un seul instant qu'il tiendrai sa promesse. »

Dans ma petite chambres aux murs si déprimants, le lit gémit de plus belle tandis que je me retournais, encore et encore, incapable de rester en place. Je rejetais la couverture loin de moi, et me redressais. Sans savoir ce que je faisais, je me levais, presque en transe, me dirigeais vers la porte et sortit dans le couloir. Je ne contrôlais plus mon corps ; mes jambes me menèrent machinalement à la chambre de James, et ma main se posa sur la porte déjà entrouverte, qui bâilla davantage. Brusquement, je pris conscience de ma stupidité : qu'étais-je donc en train de fabriquer ? Me secouant mentalement, je m'apprêtais à tourner les talons et retourner dans ma chambre, mais les quelques centimètres dont la porte s'était déplacée avaient suffit à me trahir. La voix de James résonna à l'intérieur de la pièce.

- Victoria ?

Je tressaillis, me figeant sur place. C'était étrange d'entendre mon prénom dans cette bouche. C'était la première fois qu'il le prononçais en ma présence. J'entendis des pas, qui semblaient se diriger vers moi. Mon premier réflexe fut de m'enfuir à toutes jambes, mais mon corps refusait toujours de m'obéir, me laissant là sur le seuil comme une pauvre idiote. La porte s'ouvrit intégralement, dévoilant James, visiblement un peu surpris. Tu m'étonnes, une rouquine plantée comme un piquet devant sa chambre… Louche, non ? Même moi je n'aurais su dire ce que je fabriquais là. Je bégayais un truc vaguement inaudible, me triturant nerveusement les doigts, tandis qu'il m'observait, sans la moindre animosité cependant.

- Reste pas là, dit-il simplement, en s'écartant pour me laisser le passage. Tu peux entrer si tu veux.

Je ne suis quand même pas en train de pénétrer dans sa chambre là ? Pourquoi je ne pars pas ? _Et pourquoi je ferme la porte derrière moi ? _J'avais vraiment besoin de sommeil. Je n'avais plus les idées claires. Mais James n'eut pas l'air dérangé par ma présence, et s'assit sur son lit, dos au mur, avant de me faire signe de venir m'asseoir également. Il n'y avait aucun autre meuble dans la pièce, alors je pris place sur le bord du matelas, me faisant encore plus petite que je ne l'étais déjà, intimidée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu venais faire ici ? me demanda-t-il, l'air intrigué.

- Je ne sais pas, avouais-je avec franchise, gênée. Je n'arrêtais pas de repenser à tout ce que tu as raconté tout à l'heure…

- Tu me prends pour un meurtrier, pas vrai ? se rembrunit-il, son visage s'assombrissant aussitôt à l'entente de mes paroles

Ses yeux gris devinrent orageux, où d'épais nuages de tristesse crachaient une pluie d'amertume. Son visage parut plus vieux, plus fatigué. C'est à cet instant que je compris ce qui m'interpellait chez lui. Il était comme moi. Tout simplement comme moi. C'était quelqu'un à qui on avait pas fait de cadeaux, qui avait tout perdu et qui avait dû se débrouiller seul avec les moyens dont il disposait. Derrière cette façade si froide et indifférente, je pouvais ressentir sa douleur, sa peur, ses doutes constants qui le déchiraient intérieurement. Il n'avait jamais rien fait d'autre que survivre à sa façon, mais ça suffisait à le rendre coupable de crimes qu'il n'avait pas voulu commettre. Je me surpris à ressentir de la peine et de la compassion à son égard. Oui, nous n'étions guère différents tous les deux. Trop jeunes, trop démunis… trop faibles.

- Non, murmurais-je, le faisant relever la tête. Je ne te prends pas pour un meurtrier.

- Pourtant, c'est bien ce que je suis, répliqua-t-il avec rancœur. Voleur, meurtrier, criminel… Rien d'autre.

- Non, répétais-je, me rapprochant de lui.

- Et pourtant, murmura-t-il en levant son visage vers moi, cette femme est morte.

- Ce n'était pas de ta faute ! m'écriais-je.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? s'emporta-t-il brusquement. Tu ne sais rien de moi, tu ne sais pas d'où je viens, tout ce que j'ai pu faire, pour qui j'ai travaillé, tu ne sais rien, rien ! Et pourquoi tu me témoignes tant de pitié ? Ce matin encore tu étais mon otage, je menaçais de t'abattre ! Pourquoi tu restes ici ? Tu n'as pas peur que Cullen ne puisse arriver à tout moment ? C'est ça mon quotidien : la peur ! Sans cesse ! Chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque _seconde_ !

Maintenant juste en face de moi, il me criait presque dessus, les poings serrés. Et moi, bouleversée comme une pauvre conne trop sensible, je sentis une larme s'échapper de mon œil pour dévaler ma joue, et la colère qui crispait les traits de James sembla instantanément s'envoler. Il semblait comme perdu devant cette réaction, et dans une situation moins pitoyable, j'aurais sans doute éclaté de rire devant son expression, presque ridicule après cet élan de rage.

- Je n'ai pas peur de ce que Cullen pourrait me faire à moi, ripostais-je d'une voix tremblante, presque brisée. J'ai peur qu'il te tue, toi.

Les yeux de James s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. Je pouvais compter ses cils tellement j'étais près de lui maintenant. Je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point nous nous étions inconsciemment rapprochés l'un de l'autre pendant cette étrange sorte de dispute. Je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé après, c'était trop confus. Impossible de me rappeler si c'était moi qui avait pris quelconque initiative, ou bien si c'était les lèvres de James qui étaient venues trouver les miennes en premier. Je me rappelle juste du goût salé de mes larmes, de la douceur de sa langue et de nos souffles entrecoupés. Une sensation à la fois inconnue, mais pas désagréable. Je serais bien incapable de déterminer combien de temps nous sommes restés là à nous embrasser, seuls comme les deux derniers êtres sur Terre. Ce n'est qu'une fois ayant regagné ma chambre, allongée sur mon lit, l'esprit embrouillé, que je compris. J'étais tombée, tombée de très haut. J'étais tombée amoureuse.

Là, je n'étais plus dans de la bouse de vache, mais dans une énorme bouse d'éléphant.

Le lendemain matin, après mon réveil, j'hésitais un long moment avant de descendre, par peur de croiser James. Quelle mouche m'avait piqué hier soir ? Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je ne regrettais rien. Mais si James, lui, regrettait ce qui s'était passé ? Cependant, il fallait bien que je descendes, ce que je finis par faire, l'estomac noué. Mais, à ma grande surprise, il n'y avais qu'Irina et son enjouement habituel au rez-de-chaussée. Elle me salua gaiement et me servit un copieux petit-déjeuner ; cette femme était un ange tombé du ciel !

Remarquant ma perplexité, elle m'expliqua que Laurent et James étaient partis régler quelques « affaires », et qu'ils rentreraient sans doute tard. Cette justification me sembla légèrement bancale et volontairement vague, mais je ne posais pas de questions tellement je fus soulagée de cette absence fortuite. Du moins dans un premier temps. Très vite, l'envie de le revoir me bouffa toute entière. J'avais _besoin_ de sa présence, de m'assurer que ce qui c'était passé n'avait pas été qu'un rêve, une chimère. Cependant, Irina vint rapidement me distraire. Malgré son ventre imposant, la blonde se révéla être une vraie tornade, et gérant cette maison croulante d'une main de maître. Elle me traîna jusqu'en ville faire quelques courses pour le diner de ce soir.

Au départ terrifiée à l'idée qu'on reconnaisse en moi la fille enlevée par les deux braqueurs de banque, je me détendis progressivement en voyant que personne ne prêtais attention à moi, et jouait même le jeu lorsqu'Irina insista pour faire quelque magasins de vêtements afin que je puisse enfin avoir une garde-robe digne de ce nom. Amusée, je la suivis sans rechigner, tandis qu'elle trottinait de rayons et rayons telle une abeille qui volette de fleurs en fleurs. Après m'avoir fait essayer un nombre incalculable de tenues comme si j'étais une poupée géante, Irina décida qu'il était temps de rentrer avant de dépenser le peu d'argent qui nous restait.

- Pourtant, avec tout l'argent amassé hier, commentais-je, étonnée, ce ne devrait pas être un problème !

La jolie blonde eut un étrange sourire crispé et détourna les yeux avant de changer de conversation. Je haussais les épaules, légèrement agacée à rester perpétuellement dans le flou. Quand aurais-je de vraies réponses ? Dans la rue, alors qu'Irina se demandait si elle n'aurait pas plutôt dû choisir le gilet gris sombre au lieu du gris perle, mon attention fut attirée par un homme, sur le trottoir d'en face. Il m'observait fixement, d'une façon presque inquiétante. Mince, mais assez grand, il avait des cheveux en bataille et des yeux bruns dorés. Sa façon désagréable de me regarder avec autant d'insistance me fit froid dans le dos et je pressais le pas. Il me suivit du regard jusqu'au bout de la rue, sans bouger de son trottoir. Une fois rentrée, je bavardais avec Irina et eut vite fait d'oublier cet étrange inconnu.

N'ayant aucune expérience culinaire, ma nouvelle amie s'improvisa mon professeur et je me retrouvais tout à coup aux fourneaux sous ses directives. Après plusieurs « accidents », une forte odeur de brûlé et de nombreux fous rires, je parvins finalement avec son aide à réaliser un souper convenable pour quatre. J'étais détendue, souriante, relaxée, et ça ne m'étais pas arrivée depuis longtemps de me sentir aussi bien. J'avais trouvé une place quelque part. Certains diraient peut-être que ce n'était pas l'endroit le plus sûr et le plus recommandable, mais je m'y sentais acceptée, appréciée. Alors que nous mettions la table en plaisantant gaiement, j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, et Laurent et James apparurent dans l'encadrement de la porte. Mon cœur rata un battement en voyant James, puis en rata un deuxième lorsque je m'aperçus qu'il avait la lèvre fendue et un peu de sang au-dessus de l'œil droit, comme si son arcade sourcilière avait légèrement été ouverte.

- Vous vous êtes battus ? s'exclama Irina, aussi choquée que moi.

- Seulement James, répondit Laurent en ôtant sa veste. Des broutilles, trois fois rien.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'écria-t-elle. Il faut désinfecter ça. Tu peux t'en occuper, Victoria ?

Une délicate façon de m'éloigner pendant que Laurent lui expliquera ce qui s'est passé. Bien joué Irina. Pas grave, ça me permettait de me retrouver seule avec James, peut-être qu'il me dirait ce qu'il s'est passé - _comment ça c'est beau de rêver ? _C'est sûr que je n'avais pas obtenu énormément de réponses jusqu'ici. Mais ces gens m'avaient accueillie chez eux, et il était légitime de vouloir conserver des secrets qui ne regardaient personne d'autre qu'eux… Même si je brûlais de curiosité. Dans la salle de bain, j'ouvris la boîte à pharmacie pour prendre ce dont j'avais besoin, alors que James s'asseyait sur le rebord de la baignoire, l'air las. Il ne broncha pas tandis que je nettoyais le sang séché sur le côté de son visage, évitant son regard.

Le souvenir de ce baiser brûlant hier était toujours aussi présent dans ma tête, et je n'osais aborder le sujet. Je me retenais aussi de demander qui lui avait causé de telles blessures, ne voulant pas paraître indiscrète, et sachant qu'il ne répondrait de toute façon probablement pas. Mais qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ? Comme à chaque fois que j'étais contrariée, un pli soucieux barra mon front, tandis que j'observais les plaies de son visage. Il tressaillit lorsque j'effleurais du doigt sa coupure à la lèvre.

- Ça fait mal ? demandais-je, inquiète.

Il saisit doucement ma main et y déposa un léger baiser.

- Plus maintenant, répondit-il, simplement.

Je sentis mon cœur s'embraser dans ma poitrine. Il n'avait donc pas oublié, lui non plus… A cet instant, j'envoyais toutes mes questions, toutes mes interrogations valser, et mes lèvres retrouvèrent les siennes comme si elles ne les avaient jamais quittées.

- Aïe, gémit-il à cause de la blessure, avant de rire doucement et de me rendre mon baiser.

* * *

**To Be Continued !**

**

* * *

**

C'est guimauve, j'ai honte ! xD Impressions ?


	4. Chapitre 4

**NDA :** Je poste ce chapitre rapidement, n'étant pas chez moi actuellement, donc je ne me répandrais pas en long discours aujourd'hui ! Quoi, qui a dit "ouf" ? Bon, bref, je remercie mes rares mais fidèles et précieux reviewers, connaître vos avis et vos impressions me fait toujours aussi plaisir, et j'ajoute aussi pour Roustine que non, pas de vampires dans cette histoire (juste la flemme de chercher dans les bouquins l'originelle couleur des yeux d'Edward, et puis comme ça personne ne doutera sur son identité...), puis ça m'amuse de voir que personne n'imagine Bella mourir, moi c'est mon trip personnel pourtant xD Bon, j'arrête, je vous laisse découvrir le new chap', l'engrenage se met doucement en route ! Enjoy !

* * *

**- 4 -**

* * *

Une étrange routine s'installa à l'intérieur de notre modeste planque. Les jours s'écoulaient de façon régulière, tranquille, comme un cours d'eau. J'aimais vivre ici. J'aimais la certitude d'avoir un toit sur la tête. La présence lumineuse d'Irina contaminait toute la maison, et sa compagnie était aussi agréable que sa cuisine. Je trainais dans ses pattes toute la journée, l'aidant dans ses tâches quotidiennes du mieux que je pouvais. Les hommes disparaissaient généralement toute la journée on ne savait où, mais cependant, James ne rentra plus jamais avec la présence de blessures sur le visage. Laurent me faisait rire, et sa présence rassurante, presque paternelle, avait finie par complètement gommer mon attitude méfiante et sur le qui-vive, à l'affut du moindre danger pouvant survenir. Le môme que portait Irina avait de la chance. Il ferait un père formidable, même dans cette situation précaire.

Le soir, je rejoignais parfois James dans sa chambre, comme un premier soir. Quelque fois, nous parlions, longtemps, tout comme nous pouvions rester indéfiniment silencieux, pouvant cependant sentir, presque palper ce lien étroit qui s'était tissé entre nous. C'était quelque chose de difficile à décrire, mais pourtant, bien réel. Sans cesse, j'avais peur que tout s'interrompe, que tout vole en éclat sans prévenir. Chaque soir, je craignais qu'il ne rentre pas, et chaque soir, malgré son sourire et son attitude enjouée, je voyais la même peur dans les yeux d'Irina. Bien qu'on ne me disait rien, je devinais qu'ils retournaient voler, et pourtant, même lorsqu'ils ramenaient une somme importante, la plus grosse partie disparaissait le jour suivant avec le départ des deux hommes. J'en étais arrivée à la conclusion qu'ils en prenait une partie avec eux, mais qu'en faisaient-ils ensuite ?

Les mystères n'en finissaient plus de planer ici. Chaque fois que j'arrivais dans une conversation, ils se taisaient ou changeaient de sujet. N'y tenant plus, je finis par ne plus résister à la tentation d'écouter à leur insu ; cachée derrière la rambarde de l'escalier, je surpris une discussion entre James et Laurent, qui semblait assez sérieuse vu leurs expressions, que je pouvais discerner depuis ma cachette.

- Ça ne peux plus durer, disait Laurent, l'air plus sombre que je ne l'avais jamais vu, lui habituellement si souriant. Un jour, ça finira par mal tourner, ces gens sont trop dangereux ! Ce n'est pas le genre de vie que je veux pour Irina, ou pour notre enfant.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? soupira James, en passant une main lasse sur son front. On en a déjà parlé, on a toujours su que ce serait à risques. On ne peux pas démissionner comme ça. Ils ne nous laisseront pas partir.

- Je n'abandonnerai pas sans avoir rien tenté, persista le black, déterminé. On peux s'enfuir, très loin d'ici, et changer de vie, d'identité. Tu ne voudrais pas d'une existence normale, plutôt que de te terrer sans cesse, par peur de finir par se faire choper avec ces magouilles foireuses ?

- Bien sûr que si… murmura-t-il, désabusé. Évidement. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

Entendant les pas d'Irina à l'étage se rapprocher, j'ai préféré prendre la fuite avant d'avoir entendu la fin de la conversation. Par la suite, je n'en ai pas vraiment appris plus, et, apaisée par mon nouveau quotidien, si sécurisant que j'en oubliais les forces de l'ordre, cette histoire me sortit de la tête jusqu'à ce que Laurent mette son plan en marche. Au début, tout était comme d'habitude, je n'avais rien soupçonnée. Un vol de plus, un assez gros butin à la clef. Les deux hommes étaient de bonne humeur en rentrant, même si je décelais une légère trace de tension dans leurs attitudes. Puis tout à coup, Laurent avait annoncé que nous allions devoir trouver une autre planque, et quitter la ville. Déstabilisée, je n'avais pas compris cet urgent besoin de partir. Nous étions tellement bien ici, pourtant…

Le lendemain, James et Laurent restèrent à la maison, chose inhabituelle, et tout le monde empaqueta ses affaires. Moi aussi. Je savais que je n'étais pas obligée de rester avec eux, que je pouvais partir à tout moment et les oublier, tourner définitivement la page. Mais c'était au-dessus de mes forces. Je ne pouvais pas laisser tomber Irina, Laurent… et James. Je ne le supporterais pas. Même si je ne savais pas où nous allions, même si je ne savais pas quels dangers nous encourions en restant ici, je restais avec eux, et je ne les lâcherai pas. Jamais.

En fin d'après-midi, alors que tous les cartons avaient été descendus au rez-de-chaussée, rendant la maison terriblement vide, un nouvel imprévu surgit. J'étais assise près dans le salon, perdue dans mes pensées, quand un bruit de moteur absolument assourdissant se fit entendre dans la cour. Tout le monde se raidit, inquiet, et James se rua à la fenêtre, avant de lâcher un soupir de soulagement. Visiblement, ce n'était pas un ennemi. Il se dirigea dehors, et tout le monde suivit, moi derrière. Dans la cour, une moto s'était arrêtée, avec un type incroyablement grand. Lorsqu'il enleva son casque, son visage révéla des origines indubitablement indiennes, avec des cheveux noirs de jais. L'air sombre, il se dirigea vers nous, et alla droit au but :

- Vous êtes en danger.

- Que se passe-t-il, Jacob ? demanda Laurent, le front plissé.

- _Ils _savent, vous devez fuir, vite ! Ils ont coincés Sam, Paul et Jared n'ont rien pu faire. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne lui fassent cracher le morceau.

- Et merde ! jura violement James en serrant les poings. Il faut qu'on s'en aille d'ici, et vite.

- Mais où ? demanda Irina d'une voix blanche.

- Réfugiez-vous chez Emily, conseilla Jacob. Je peux vous y conduire.

- Allez-y tous ensemble, ordonna James, le visage fermé. Pendant ce temps, je ferais diversion, je les attirerai sur une fausse piste. Dépêchez-vous !

Aussitôt, Laurent alla chercher la petite voiture dans le garage, celle qu'on utilisait pour aller en ville, tandis que James montait dans la camionnette qui servait aux braquages. Irina, sur le siège passager à côté de Laurent, me faisait signe de les rejoindre. Dans un état second, je secouais négativement la tête et courait à toute allure vers la camionnette.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? s'écria James en me voyant grimper sur le siège.

- Je reste avec toi, haletais-je en claquant la porte.

- Tu es folle ? C'est dangereux ! Retourne avec Laurent et Irina !

- Je reste avec toi, persistais-je, butée.

- Mais…

- Je reste avec toi.

Je plongeais mes yeux dans les siens, plus déterminée que jamais. Je ne le laisserais pas. Je ne pouvais pas. James sembla hésiter, puis en voyant mon air décidé, il soupira et démarra.

- D'accord. Tu restes avec moi.

Dans la cour, Jacob faisait vrombir sa moto et s'éloignait rapidement, la petite voiture de Laurent et Irina à sa suite, tandis que James s'engageait sur une autre route. Les traits tirés, il semblait intensément concentré. Il arrêta la camionnette sur le bas-côté, et attendit. Je retenais mon souffle, n'osant pas parler. Même si la situation m'échappait, j'avais saisis l'essentiel : nous devions échapper à des gens dangereux, et afin d'assurer la sécurité des autres, James guettait leur arrivée pour provoquer une course poursuite, qu'il n'était même pas certain de gagner. J'avais peur. Pourtant, je ne regrettais pas de ne pas avoir suivi Laurent et Irina. Ma peur aurait été cent fois plus grande loin de James.

Après une interminable attente qui me sembla durer des heures, des véhicules apparurent enfin dans le lointain. James démarra en trombe, me faisant sursauter. Mon cœur s'accéléra dans ma poitrine, l'adrénaline se diffusa dans mes veines, la peur rampant sur moi comme un serpent aux écailles glacées. La nuit commençait à tomber, rendant le décor d'autant plus sinistre. Nous étions en pleine campagne, loin de tout, sur des routes étroites et sinueuses. Certes, James les connaissaient par cœur, mais cela suffirait-il pour nous tirer de là ? Mes craintes semblaient cependant infondées. Cette brave camionnette roulait vivement, et distançait lentement mais sûrement nos poursuivants, qui qu'ils puissent être. Lorsque, quelques heures plus tard, leurs phares eurent disparus de notre vision, James sortit de la route - pas aussi brusquement que l'avait fait Laurent le jour de notre rencontre, mais en douceur, s'enfonçant doucement dans la végétation. Je réalisais alors que nous étions dans un fossé à sec, complètement invisible depuis la route grâce à cette épaisse verdure.

- Et maintenant ? chuchotais-je anxieusement.

- Et maintenant on attends, répondit James en coupant le moteur. Passe à l'arrière.

- C'est tout ? répliquai-je en retirant ma ceinture avant de crapahuter dans le fond de la fourgonnette. On se planque ? Et on se planque de qui, au juste ?

James ne répondit pas, me rejoignit, et s'assit en face de moi, m'observant d'un air absent. On aurait dit qu'il se demandait jusqu'à quelle partie de l'histoire il pourrait me raconter. Peut-être, oui, peut-être allais-je enfin avoir des éléments de réponses…

- Écoute, murmura-t-il de la voix la plus calme que j'ai jamais pu entendre de sa part, avant de rencontrer Laurent, je n'étais pas quelqu'un de bien. Je ne le suis toujours pas d'ailleurs. Mais autrefois, c'était pire. J'étais vraiment au fond du trou, et ça m'a mené à de mauvaises fréquentations. Les Volturi. C'est une bande de mafieux, toujours à trainer dans les histoires louches : vols, cambriolages, drogues, trafics en tous genres... Mais ils se font jamais prendre parce qu'ils se salissent jamais les mains. Ils ont un tas de larbins, des gens qu'ils ramassent dans la rue, dans gens qui n'ont plus rien à perdre. Des gens comme moi. On m'a proposé de l'argent en échanger de quelques sales boulots à accomplir à leur place ; j'ai accepté. Puis on m'a mis en équipe avec Laurent. C'est tellement un type bien que j'ai toujours eu du mal à comprendre comment il en était arrivé à travailler pour les Volturi. Il m'a prit sous son aile. Irina et lui m'ont remis sur pieds, et j'ai commencé à ressembler à nouveau à un être humain - ce dont je leur en serais éternellement reconnaissant.

Restée silencieuse, je posais timidement une main sur la sienne. Il me sourit doucement, et je sentis mon cœur palpiter - et cette fois, ce n'était pas dû à la peur ou à l'adrénaline. Dans cette pénombre, car la nuit était tombée maintenant, je me sentais incroyablement isolée avec James, dans cette camionnette dissimulée dans la végétation. A l'écart de tout. Juste nous.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû venir, reprit James en détournant les yeux. Les Volturi sont très dangereux. Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Ils ont une grande influence, on ne quitte pas leur service comme ça. C'est pour ça que nous devons fuir. Mais une fois loin d'eux… tout ira bien. Je te le promets.

Hochant la tête, je ramenais mes genoux contre ma poitrine et posais la tête contre la paroi, puis fermais les yeux. J'imaginais que nous allions devoir dormir ici avant de rejoindre Laurent et Irina demain matin, une fois tout danger écarté. Oui, une fois loin d'ici, tout irait mieux… Ils ne seraient plus obligés de risquer leurs vies chaque jour. Peut-être qu'enfin, nous aurions une vie normale. Je tressaillis en sentant quelque chose sur moi et ouvrit les yeux. James étendait simplement une couverture, et prit place à côté de moi pour s'y enrouler aussi.

Réconfortée par sa présence, je posais ma tête contre son épaule, pas mécontente de cette soudaine proximité. C'était comme chaque soir, lorsque j'allais me glisser dans sa chambre. Cependant, après ce baiser la première nuit, il n'y avait plus tellement eu d'autres contacts physiques entre nous… Je craignais d'accélérer les choses et de finir par le regretter. Mais… et si demain tout s'arrêtait ? Si les Volturi nous retrouvaient ? Si Cullen ressurgissait ? Non ! Je refusais que cela puisse se terminer ainsi, sans avoir eu le temps de concrétiser ce que je ressentais pour James. Il fallait que je sois sûre, que je puisse mettre des mots sur ce lien si particulier qui s'était tissé entre nous. Et je devais le faire, là, maintenant, tout de suite. Sans préambule, je me détachais de lui avant de me jeter avidement sur ses lèvres. Surpris, il se laissa faire, puis me repoussa doucement, interrogateur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il, déstabilisé.

- J'ai peur, haletais-je, m'agrippant à lui comme une noyée. Je me dis que, si jamais je dois mourir, je ne veux pas avoir de regrets.

- Personne ne te feras de mal, m'assura-t-il fermement en saisissant délicatement mon visage entre ses mains. Je te protègerai.

Ses yeux océan se plongèrent dans les miens, et je sentis à quel point il était sincère. Il ne laisserait personne me faire de mal. Avec lui, j'étais plus en sécurité que dans un coffre fort en Suisse. Ses bras m'entourèrent dans une étreinte puissante, rassurante, et il m'adressa ce sourire qui lui était si particulier. Mon cœur battait la chamade ; je ne l'avais jamais autant aimé qu'en cet instant.

- Embrasse-moi ou je te bute… murmurais-je en me penchant vers lui.

Cette fois, ce fut lui qui captura mes lèvres, à la fois tendre et ardent, et je sentis comme un brasier naître en moi, enflammant tout mon être. Mes mains fourrageaient sauvagement dans ses cheveux tandis que les siennes se glissaient sous mon pull. Cette nuit là, tout à changé. Je me rappellerais éternellement, souvenirs tendres et passionnés, douleur et plaisir mêlés. Je m'en rappellerais également comme le moment où je pensais que tout allait vraiment commencer, alors que tout allait brutalement s'arrêter.

Le jour ne s'était pas encore complètement levé lorsque mes yeux se sont ouverts. A travers la fenêtre, je pouvais voir le ciel encore sombre, malgré les pâles et lointaines lueurs du jour qui peinaient à s'étendre dans cette immensité. Blottie contre James endormi, je me pelotonnais davantage contre son torse, à la recherche de sa chaleur - il faisait un froid épouvantable à l'intérieur de la camionnette. Pendant un long moment, je restais ainsi, savourant ce moment de pure plénitude. Puis un bruit lointain de moteur me fit tressaillir. Rapidement, je me relevais et me rhabillais, avant d'observer à travers la vitre le moindre mouvement perceptible. Le bruit de moteur de rapprochait, puis s'arrêta, remplacé par des voix. Angoissée, je secouais le bras de James pour qu'il se réveille. Il cligna des yeux, encore ensommeillé, et son regard se fit interrogateur en voyant ma panique.

Entendant les voix au-dehors, il se ressaisit immédiatement, posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour m'intimer de faire aucun bruit, et saisit son arme avant de descendre de la camionnette. Restée seule à l'intérieur, tendue et inquiète, je guettais ce qui allait se passer. Soudain, des éclats de voix se firent entendre au-dehors, puis, pire, des coups de feu. Terrifiée, je me recroquevillais tant que je pouvais au fond du véhicule, et brusquement, les portes arrières s'ouvrirent avec brutalité. A cause de la pénombre de la nuit, je discernais avec difficulté qui était là, mais une chose était sûre : ce n'était pas James.

- Tu vois quelque chose Jane ? demanda une voix masculine au-dehors.

Quelqu'un monta à l'intérieur ; une fille aux longs cheveux blonds sales, l'air famélique et horriblement inquiétante. Elle n'était pas bien vieille, mais son visage était marqué comme celui de quelqu'un qui s'est heurté à une vie difficile. En me voyant, un sourire presque dément étira ses lèvres minces, et, effrayée, je tressaillis, me tassant davantage dans le fond de la camionnette. Où était James ?

- Pas de fric en vue, Alec, annonça-t-elle d'un air sournois. Pas contre, il y a peut-être quelque chose qui intéressera Aro…

Alec, un brun présentant une ressemblance frappante avec Jane, monta à son tour et me considéra avec mépris. Il s'avança vers moi et je m'élançais dans l'espoir de fuir : il me barra la route et me frappa sèchement sur la nuque ; j'en vis trente-six chandelles et m'écroulais. Il me rattrapa sans difficulté et me jeta en travers de son épaule comme un vulgaire sac.

- On va la ramener au cas-où, histoire de ne pas rentrer les mains vides, entendis-je vaguement. Elle sait peut-être quelque chose. Où sont Félix et Démétri ?

- Probablement en train d'essayer de régler le compte de James. Allez, on y va.

_James ? _James… Le noir m'engloutit.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**

* * *

**Changement de POV au prochain chapitre !


	5. Chapitre 5

**NDA :** Je suis vraiment désolééééééée ! Mon retard n'a aucune excuse, je sais, je sais, je saiiiiis - non, pas les tomates, pitié ! J'avais pas de temps, pas d'envie, pas d'inspi, puis le changement de point de vue m'a vraiment déstabilisé. D'ailleurs, vraiment navrée pour celles qui attendait à POV James, j'aurais bien aimé mais le chapitre doit contenir une scène où il n'est pas présent, alors ce sera juste un POV externe. Mais je ne vous ai pas oubliées chères lectrices (lecteurs ? Garçons, manifestez-vous si vous êtes là !), alors, bravant toutes les embûches et obstacles de la voie sacrée de l'écriture, j'ai finalement réussir à finir ce chapitre. Personnellement je suis un peu déçue, j'avais prévu mieux pour celui-ci qui est quand même assez important, mais bon, il est là. Je vous laisse juger par vous même !

* * *

**- 5 -**

* * *

Elle n'était plus là. Ils l'avait prise, ils la lui avaient enlevée, et qui sait ce qu'ils étaient en train de lui faire subir ? Connards de Volturi… S'ils devaient payer chacun de leurs crimes, ils seraient plus endettés que l'état lui-même. Ces chiens, ces bâtards, ils avaient emmené cette flamme qui animait son cœur qu'il pensait perdu. On la lui avait arraché, elle et son visage félin auréolé de cette épaisse chevelure rousse, et ses yeux verts farouches et méfiants. Toutes les fois où il s'était attendri ou amusé devant son expression butée lorsqu'elle avait quelque chose en tête…

Cette même obstination qui lui avait fait face lors de leur première rencontre, cette fille qui refusait de s'aplatir devant lui, d'avoir peur de lui, qui négociait avec cette attitude inébranlable. Mais aussi celle aussi qui refusait de le croire coupable de ses crimes, et qui le regardait juste comme un être humain, sans mépris ou préjugés. Qui l'aimait, simplement. Il pouvait encore sentir sa présence contre lui, vestige de cette nuit de passion. Sa chaleur, ses baisers, ses gémissements, ses cheveux trempés de sueur… Et maintenant, elle n'était plus là, et c'était de sa faute. Il avait juré de la protéger, et avait lamentablement failli. A n'importe quel prix, il la retrouverai.

- _Allô ?_

- Laurent, c'est moi.

_- James ! Où êtes vous ? Nous sommes fous d'inquiétude, vous avez réussi à vous en sortir sans encombres ? James ?_

- Laurent, ils ont pris Victoria.

_- Non… C'est pas vrai ! Que c'est-il passé ?_

- Ils nous ont repérés. Je l'ai laissée dans la camionnette en pensant qu'elle y serait en sécurité, et j'ai réussi à distancer Félix et Démétri. Mais pourtant, quand je suis revenu, elle… Elle n'était plus là Laurent, elle a juste… disparu… Félix et Démétri n'étaient sans doute pas seuls.

_- Ce n'est pas de ta faute James. Elle comptait vraiment beaucoup pour toi cette fille… n'est-ce-pas ?_

Silence au bout du fil. La main de James se crispa sur son téléphone, et il lâcha d'un ton déterminé :

- Je connais peut-être quelqu'un qui pourrait m'aider...

Quelques heures plus tard, James avançait d'une démarche sûre dans les dédales des quartiers les plus mal famés de la ville. Les bâtiments, gris et tristes, s'entassaient les uns sur les autres, rendant plus étroites encore les ruelles sales et encombrées qui formaient un labyrinthe, où un fil d'Ariane aurait été nécessaire pour pouvoir en sortir sans encombres. Mais James savait précisément où il se rendait… Alors qu'il longeait le mur crasseux, autour de lui éclataient rixes et bagarres, parfois avec des couteaux au risque que ça ne tourne au drame, des dealers guettaient à chaque coin de rue, on violait les filles dans les endroits sombres. Les bas-fonds de l'enfer, voilà où il était. Dire qu'il espérait ne plus jamais remettre les pieds ici…

Arrivé dans un cul-de-sac, James poussa sans difficulté une porte à moitié défoncée, qui pendait sur ses gonds, et pénétra dans une maison miteuse, disposant de très peu de pièces. Dans la cuisine, tout était désert, seules quelques bouteilles d'alcool vides jonchaient la table, embaumant désagréablement l'air ambiant. Tout était dans la pénombre, faute d'électricité. Mais en cherchant bien, James finit par discerner une forme sur un misérable canapé-lit devant la télévision éteinte. Alanguie de toute son long, une jeune femme semblait dériver entre veille et sommeil, une bouteille de vodka à moitié entamée dans la main. Il y avait déjà plusieurs cannettes vides sur la table basse, ainsi que d'autres substances autrement plus douteuses…

- Heidi, murmura James en s'accroupissant à sa hauteur, Heidi c'est moi. C'est James.

La femme se tourna lentement vers lui en entendant sa voix. Indubitablement, elle avait des origines italiennes. Ses longs cheveux noirs lui tombaient jusqu'en bas du dos, et son teint était livide sous sa peau naturellement bronzée. Ses yeux, orbes noires magnétiques, rencontrèrent ceux de James. Comme à chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard, il avait l'impression de tomber à l'infini dans un gouffre sans fond, prisonnier d'une chute éternelle. Les sourcils d'Heidi se froncèrent légèrement, puis elle sembla le reconnaître. Ses lèvres blanches s'étirèrent lentement, et laissèrent échapper un gloussement. Puis un autre, encore plus hystérique, qui se transforma en fou rire incontrôlable.

- Et merde, soupira James, désabusé. T'es défoncée. Je pouvais pas plus mal choisir mon moment…

- Excuse-moi, ricana-t-elle en se redressant, mais le fait de te voir ressurgir comme ça, du jour au lendemain, c'est juste… désopilant !

Elle partit d'un nouvel éclat de rire presque effrayant, la tête renversée en arrière. James soupira, et cessant brusquement son hilarité, Heidi le saisit par les épaules pour le renverser contre le dossier du canapé, et s'installa tranquillement à califourchon à ses genoux, posant ses mains croisées sur la poitrine de James où elle appuya son menton, à un souffle de son visage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, James ? murmura-t-elle, cajoleuse. Herbe, ecsta', cocaïne, kétamine, amphétamines, vitamines, LSD ou MST ?

- Tu as toujours autant d'humour, répliqua-t-il sèchement. Je ne viens pas pour la drogue. Ça fait longtemps que je ne trempe plus là dedans, et tu le sais.

- Pourtant, ronronna-t-elle en frôlant son nez avec le sien, il fut une époque où tu prenais de l'héro', mon héros… Tu te rappelles ? Tu te rappelles quand t'envoyais tout valser, et que tu me prenais sauvagement sur la table de la cuisine ? Tu te rappelles comme c'était bon ? Moi j'pourrais jamais oublier ces moments là…

Tout en parlant, ses mains, légères comme des papillons, redessinaient les lignes de son torse, et sa langue vint caresser sa joue. L'une de ses mains descendait dangereusement vers sa ceinture lorsqu'il se saisit de ses poignets pour la repousser. Heidi se figea, interrogative, et en voyant le regard sombre et indifférent de James, elle roula sur le côté en soupirant, exaspérée.

- J'aurais besoin que tu me fasses entrer discrètement chez les Volturi, sans me faire repérer, demanda-t-il, l'air fixe et indéchiffrable.

- On peut savoir pourquoi ? soupira l'italienne, roulant les yeux.

- Ils ont enlevé une personne qui m'est chère, j'aimerais simplement… la récupérer.

- Dire que j'osais espérer que tu étais revenu pour moi… regretta Heidi. Je ne suis plus à ton goût, c'est ça ?

- Tu serais tellement plus belle sans tes piqûres sur tes bras, lui souffla-t-il en déposant un baiser sur sa joue. Ma junkie, ma camée rien qu'à moi…

- Ferme-là, soupira-t-elle. Je t'emmènerai.

Elle tint parole. La brune connaissait mieux que quiconque chacune des entrées du repère des Volturi ; elles étaient simplement dispersées dans ces quartiers pauvres, véritable réseau conduisant au souterrain où résidait le gang, à couvert des forces de l'ordre. Heidi était une habituée des lieux, que ce soit pour la drogue ou pour gagner de l'argent en offrant son corps. Autrefois, elle avait déjà même partagé le lit des chefs du réseau : Aro Volturi, et ses frères, Caïus et Marcus. Depuis des années, ils amassaient une fortune aussi considérable qu'illégale, et un nombre incroyable de gens était à leur service. Dans l'impossibilité de mettre la main sur eux, la police s'arrachait les cheveux et redoublait d'effort, en vain.

Heidi emmena James quelques rues plus loin de sa bâtisse délabrée, et souleva une banale plaque au sol. Des échelons étaient fixés au mur du tuyaux, incitant à descendre dans ce gouffre obscur et inconnu. Sans la moindre trace d'hésitation, la jeune femme s'enfonça dans l'étroite bouche d'égout, James à sa suite. Le souterrain était un dédale de couloirs mal éclairés, vastes mais de plafond bas et humide. Heidi se tourna vers James, mains sur la taille et sourcils levés.

- Et maintenant ? demanda-t-elle, visiblement septique. Qu'est-ce que t'as prévu de faire pour sauver ta copine ? Descendre tous les Volturi à toi tout seul et repartir d'ici comme tu es venu ?

- Pourquoi pas ? répondit-il simplement, avec une ombre de sourire.

- Déconne pas James, s'impatienta l'italienne, visiblement inquiète. Tu pourrais y laisser ta peau. C'est ça que tu veux ?

- Tu t'en fais trop Heidi, soupira le braqueur en s'avançant dans le couloir. Pourquoi tu t'angoisses comme ça ?

_Parce que je tiens trop à toi pour que tu meures_, aurait voulut répondre la belle brune si sa fierté ne l'en empêchait pas. _Parce que je suis folle de toi, que tu me manques depuis que tu es parti et que je suis bouffée par la jalousie à l'idée que tu en aime une autre, cette autre que je vais t'aider à sauver, car, après tout, c'est peut-être mieux que tu finisses avec elle qu'avec moi. Je m'en fiche, tant que tu restes en vie. Je t'interdis de mourir, je te l'interdis ! Va sauver ta copine, pars loin d'ici, oublie-moi, faites des enfants, devenez vieux, soyez heureux. Mais reste en vie. Je t'en supplie._

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'impatienta James en se retournant vers elle. Dépêche toi avant qu'on ne se fasses repérer !

Heidi tressaillit, tirée de ses songes, et hâta le pas pour le rattraper, trébuchant sur les pavés glissants. Elle faisait confiance à James, mais elle ignorait que ce dernier, contrairement à ce qu'il prétendait, n'avait aucun plan précis en tête. Il ignorait où était exactement Victoria, mais il connaissait l'emplacement des pièces où l'on séquestrait les gens que l'on voulait faire parler. Il n'avait plus qu'à remuer ciel et terre en espérant la retrouver avant que l'on ne le repère, lui. Si tel était le cas, il ne pourrait qu'improviser.

Pendant ce temps, complètement inconscient de l'infiltration d'un traître dans ses quartiers, Aro se prélassait derrière son bureau. Ce réseau clandestin de trafic de drogues était bien plus prospère qu'il n'aurait plus l'imaginer. Il amassait une rente considérable, et attendait le moment propice pour pouvoir se faire la malle, destination les îles tropicales de préférence. Il n'était pas idiot, il savait que si il prenait trop de risques et trop longtemps, il finirait par se faire arrêter : tenter le diable serait stupide. Il sauterai dans un avion avec ses sous chéris dès que possible, loin de ces crevards miséreux qui avaient pourtant fait sa fortune. Mais d'abord, il avait quelques affaires à régler.

L'une d'entre elles était un cas assez commun dans son « métier », mais à traiter assez rapidement : deux de ses subordonnés avaient quitté son service sans préalable, emportant une part de SON argent adoré. Foi d'Aro Volturi, il ne se laisserait pas ridiculiser comme ça ! Il avait une réputation à tenir, non mais. Puis, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que les fuyards aillent transmettre des informations à ses ennemis. Il avait déjà envoyé ses plus fidèles bras droits à la poursuite des déserteurs. James et Laurent s'il se souvenait bien. Héhé. S'ils croyaient pouvoir s'en tirer aussi simplement, ils étaient bien naïfs ou connaissaient mal Aro Volturi…

Justement, il entendait du mouvement derrière la porte ! Sans doute sa petite élite qui revenait de chasse. La porte s'ouvrit sur Jane et Alec, petits poussins qu'il avait recueilli dans sa grande mansuétude et qui lui étaient complètement dévoués, Félix, le molosse qui adorait faire le sale boulot et se salir les mains, puis Démétri, son pisteur préféré, toujours aussi sobre, froid et sans émotions. La petite équipe revenait bel et bien avec une prise, mais pas vraiment celle que Aro attendait…

Encadrée par Félix et Démétri qui retenait chacun un de ses poignets, une gamine rousse se débattait furieusement. Entre les deux hommes qui la maîtrisait sans la moindre difficulté, elle paraissait plus petite qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Aro avait beau réfléchir, il était certain de ne jamais avoir vu ce minois félin auréolé d'épaisses boucles d'un roux flamboyant. Perplexe, il haussa un sourcil et se tourna vers ses subalternes.

- James nous a échappé, expliqua précipitamment Jane en baissant la tête, mais cette fille était avec lui. Nous avons pensé qu'elle savait peut-être quelque chose…

- Vous me décevez, soupira le maître des lieux, la mine désappointée. Ce n'est pas votre genre d'échouer… J'espère que cette petite en vaux la peine. Nous allons vérifier ça tout de suite ! poursuivit-il d'un air plus joyeux, comme si il annonçait le début d'un jeu très amusant.

Félix poussa négligemment la prisonnière, qui tomba à genoux sous cette brusque poussée. Aro se leva de sa chaise et fit lentement le tour de son bureau, avant de s'agenouiller devant elle, l'observant avec une curiosité presque aussi innocente que celle d'un enfant. Victoria fixait le sol, l'air aussi sauvage et farouche qu'un animal refusant de se laisser dompter, mais la terreur brillait dans ses yeux verts d'eau. Prodigieusement intéressé, tel un petit garçon devant un nouveau jouet, Aro releva d'une main son visage vers lui pour l'obliger à croiser son regard, puis lui sourit d'un air torve. Un frisson désagréable parcourut l'échine de la jeune fille. Cet homme était horriblement étrange. Une aura de douce folie se dégageait de lui, malgré son apparente lucidité. Que pouvait-il bien avoir derrière la tête ?

- Tu vas être une très gentille fille et nous dire tout ce que tu sais, chuchota-t-il, enjôleur. N'est-ce pas ?

Effrayée, Victoria amorça instinctivement un mouvement pour se reculer loin de cet inquiétant personnage, mais ses doigts se refermaient sur sa gorge et sa mâchoire telles des serres. Il lui demandait de vendre James, Laurent et Irina ? Jamais ! Cette détermination s'afficha sur son visage, ce qui n'échappa pas à Aro, qui ne fit que s'en amuser. Si elle ne voulait pas parler de gré, et bien elle parlerait de force ! Ce ne serait pas très compliqué. Quel dommage cependant d'abimer un si joli minois…

- Où est le magot ? susurra-t-il, toujours aussi menaçant.

- Quel magot ? répliqua la rouquine, sur la défensive.

- Quel magot ? Quel magot ? s'indigna l'homme d'une façon presque comique. Le mien, évidemment ! Celui que tes compagnons étaient censés m'apporter, au lieu de s'enfuir avec !

Tandis qu'il parlait, ses doigts serraient davantage leur prise sur le visage de la jeune fille. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la peau délicate, créant de petites marques sanglantes sur ses joues, son cou.

- M-Mais… balbutia-t-elle, je ne comprends pas…

- Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué à comprendre, soupira-t-il d'un air badin. Les règles sont pourtant simples, mais peut-être que tes petits acolytes n'ont pas jugé utile de t'expliquer quelle était exactement la nature de leur « job » lorsqu'ils étaient à mon service… je me trompe ?

Victoria tressaillit, malgré elle son intérêt piqué au vif, et le chef du réseau clandestin poussa un long soupir exaspéré. Autour d'eux, Jane, Alec, Félix et Démétri n'avaient pas bougés, toujours aussi raides et tendus, comme guettant le moment où le comportement de leur patron allait déraper - ce qui, ils en étaient tous certains, finiraient par arriver.

- Leur rôle n'était pourtant pas bien compliqué, maugréa Aro en se redressant, avant de s'appuyer sur le bord du bureau derrière lui. Nous repérions les banques, bijouteries et joailleries les plus vulnérables, sabotions discrètement les dispositifs de sécurité et occupions la police ailleurs, et eux n'avaient plus qu'à braquer l'endroit puis s'emparer de tout l'argent. Rien d'extrêmement difficile, n'est-ce pas ? Tout le travail était prémâché à l'avance. Ensuite, ils étaient censés me ramener le butin, eux n'en touchaient qu'une part, ce qui, je trouve, était déjà pas mal. Ils ont respecté le contrat un certain temps. Puis j'apprends qu'ils ont décidé de quitter mon service, non seulement s'en m'en avertir, mais de surcroit en emportant la totalité du butin avec eux ! Comprends bien que je ne peux pas laisser passer cela, petite… Donc, je répète pour la dernière fois : où est mon argent ?

Les yeux de Victoria étaient écarquillés, alors que la compréhension assemblait enfin des dernières pièces du puzzle dans son esprit. Tout s'expliquait : voilà pourquoi ils vidaient les banques avec autant de facilité ! Tout était déjà prévu à l'avance par les Volturi. Puis s'expliquait aussi le fait que la plus grosse partie de l'argent amassé disparaissait ; elle revenait à Aro, qui s'en servait sans doute pour financer son réseau illégal de substances illicites. Le jour où ils n'étaient pas venus remettre le butin, probablement que les amis de Jacob, dans la confidence, avait été interrogés puis avaient finalement avoué que James et Laurent comptait s'enfuir en emportant l'argent avec eux. Tout était clair désormais.

Sous-payés à prendre énormément de risque, sans cesse dans l'angoisse d'être emporté dans la chute des Volturi si jamais le réseau venait à être démantelé, sans compter l'arrivé du bébé qui se préparait… James et Laurent avaient finis par tenter le tout pour le tout en décidant de cesser de travailler au compte du mafieux, pour se protéger, protéger Irina, son enfant… et elle. Si elle n'avait pas insisté pour accompagner James, elle s'en serait sortie et se trouverait avec eux à l'heure qu'il était. Mais il était trop tard pour regretter. Victoria allait devoir assumer les conséquences de ses actes, quel qu'en soit le prix à payer.

- Vous êtes abject, siffla-t-elle en se remettant lentement debout. Vous manipulez les gens pour votre petite cupidité personnelle, et qu'importe si pour vous enrichir vous devez briser les vies d'un tas d'autres personnes… Que ce soit dans la peur, la drogue, la servitude, vous les plongez dans un enfer sans leur laisser la moindre chance de s'en échapper, mais quelle importance, tant que vous sauvez votre peau ? Vous êtes la pire des pourritures, un sale escroc manipulateur et…

Une gifle retentissante lui coupa la parole, l'envoyant retourner au sol. La main de Jane avait vivement jailli, dotée de bien plus de force que ne le laissait imaginer sa frêle carrure. Choquée, Victoria se redressa, une main posée sur sa joue brûlante, tandis que la petite blonde la toisait d'un regard noir et méprisant.

- Qui crois-tu être pour parler sur ce ton ? cracha-t-elle avec hargne.

- Allons, allons, l'apaisa Aro en levant une main. Pourquoi tant de haine ? La parole a tellement plus d'impact que la violence, surtout quand la parole sert à me dire où est mon argent. Même si tu ne sais pas, dis nous au moins où se terrent tes complices.

- Jamais !

- Jamais ? répéta-t-il en arquant un sourcil, toute expression de bienveillance subitement envolée. Mais tu sais, quand je disais que la parole avait plus d'impact que la violence, j'étais sincère. Cependant, la violence peut aider à la parole… n'est-ce-pas ? lança-t-il en se tournant vers hommes de main.

Félix craqua ses jointures d'un air réjoui, Démétri échangea un bref regard avec Alec, tandis qu'un sourire dément étirait les lèvres minces de Jane, dont une lueur s'allumait dans le regard. Déstabilisée, Victoria les vit s'avancer vers elle sans comprendre.

Puis, quelques instant plus tard, on put entendre d'horribles cris déchirants jusqu'à l'extérieur de la pièce.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Bon, maintenant, faut que j'écrives le suivant... Priez pour que j'en revienne vivante !


End file.
